A New World
by AletaLundell
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction! As you know from previous fanfics, this is one of my favorite movies! I love a good Tom Cruise movie and I could watch them(although I have only 5) all day! Once again, I hope you guys enjoy this! Watch the bonus features before the movie, makes it less intense and better! **I do not own any characters in the fanfic, they belong to Universal**


*Prologue: Ancient and Modern Day London:

**The past cannot remained buried forever-Dr. Henry Jekyll**

Fire. It flashed and flickered across wood, moving like a tranquil hue against the darkness of the night sky. The warmth along with the welcoming feel it gives but as you slowly approach it snarls and bites. Everything you love could be gone in minutes, due to a single nip. In the distance, you could see thick gray smoke billowing into the skies. The once pale blue sky is now shielded by a veil of darkness as the smoke swallowed up the whole sky, the only sound other than the flames being the clinking of swords and weapons as the men were in mourning. A dead crusader knight had been placed in a stone coffin, bearing a cloth Cross on the black robe on his chest. On of the men placed a bright red ruby on the center of the cross where the man's hands were on top of each other. The brilliant red hue was so vivid it was how one would imagine crystalline blood would appear if such a thing existed. As the man was covered, the knights wondered if such a jewel could bring unity or destruction….

A sudden rumbling shook the earth on a bright June morning in London. Large chunks of rocks broke off of each other as a large drill rotated in a slow, lazy circle, debris covering what would've been a smooth path for archaeologists. A man climbed carefully through the drill and into the earth, the light shining into the cavern-like place. Coffins seemed to cover every inch of the place, filled with the dead.

"What the hell is this?" a Cross Rail worker mumbled to himself as he observed the place.

"I don't know," a Construction Worker answered, coming up behind him.

"Whoa!" another Cross Rail worker exclaimed as he stepped inside as well.

"The Crossrail is the biggest construction project in Europe, carving 26 miles of new commuter train tunnels beneath the surface of London. But today, an ancient tomb filled with the coffins of Crusader knights…" a Reporter explained mere minutes after the tomb was discovered.

"People don't realize that London is a giant grave land. A modern city built on centuries of death," an archaeologist finished when videos showed coffins submerged underwater. The workers were still investigating the site when a mysterious man entered. The man walked in, seeming to be in his late fifties and wearing a neat pressed suit, the kind you only see on high priced lawyers. It was almost as if he was authorized to investigate. His face was clean-shaven and utterly serious. He took in the site with a single sweep, his grey eyes settling on what seemed to be a large triangle carved in the stone.

"Sir, you're not supposed to be-" The worker was immediately cut off mid-sentence by the man, his Australian accent being rough as if he'd spent the majority of his life speaking.

"Tell your men to leave, gentlemen. I'll take it from here," the man told the worker as he placed a envelope on his chest, not even looking him in the eye as he only stared at the ancient object in front of him, deep in thought. Egyptian hieroglyphics were etched into the stone outside of the triangle and not a speck of dust covered its surface. It was the answer to all the man's questions, containing what no one would expect. His eyes went to a hieroglyph of a woman holding a staff down.

_The past cannot remain buried forever. In all my life, I have never seen such wonders, not like this one; an event erased from history. __Princess Ahmanet. Beautiful, cunning, powerful. She was born in 2, 215 BC, her mother dying in childbirth. She would train with her Warriors day and night tirelessly, knowing that she would be the heiress. She would be worshipped as a living god. She would bring the god into our world in the form of a mortal man, and together they would give their vengeance on all humanity. __Ahmanet understood power was not given...it had to be taken. She made a promise to embrace evil. Set, the god of death; they made a pact, a pact that would unleash darkness itself. Ahmanet was reborn a monster. She assassinated her family without a trace of mercy later that night with the Dagger of Set. But the pact was not complete. To pay for her crimes, the princess was mummified alive, her body carried far from Egypt, buried in a tomb where she would condemned to eternal darkness._

_The past cannot remain buried forever.…_

_**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! We'll be seeing Tom, don't worry. Have a great day guys! ;)**_


End file.
